Whispers from the heart
by Cullens Conquest
Summary: I still remember the day I met you and smile because it was the greatest day of my life. I think if past lives are real then we have been lovers in every single one of them. EPOV.


**Many thanks to Sherry - I couldn't do this without bb.**

 **Whispers From the Heart.**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **2043 - Present Day.**_

We've reached an important milestone today ⎯ I always knew we'd get here, and I wouldn't change a thing. Our love has stood the test of time. It's been just what I wanted. An adventure.

I walk by you and wink. My god, you're still just as beautiful as the day we met. You're just a little creased around the edges now, but each line serves a purpose. They're there as little reminders of the life we've lived. You turn and smile my favorite smile; it's soft and sweet and it still fills my chest with warmth.

"You checking me out Mrs. Cullen?" I raise a gray eyebrow and you giggle; you still make me feel like the luckiest man in the world.

"Always." You flutter your eyelashes at me and my smile grows.

"How about we take this to the bedroom?" I wiggle my eyebrows ⎯ no doubt looking absolutely ridiculous. "I can make it without straining myself now that Logan moved it to the ground floor. We really raised a smart guy there, honey."

"You told him you wanted it moved because you were too tired to ravish me by the time you made it upstairs. Our poor son looked so scandalized." You laugh and I join in remembering the look of disgust on Logan's face. I think he only offered to move it so that I would stop complaining about my unused Viagra and his mother in the same sentence.

"Yeah, yeah," I wave my hand and point towards our new bedroom. "With my new hip and the energy saved from the stairs. We could have a magical time in there."

"Edward! Everyone will be arriving soon, we don't have time for that. Especially when you like to take a nap afterward." I hate it when you're right. I make my way towards you; placing a lingering kiss on your weathered lips, my kisses still make you blush and it makes me feel fifty feet tall.

"What has you looking so relaxed anyway? Especially knowing how many people will be here soon, I haven't seen you worried about it at all." I tuck a piece of hair behind your ear; normally you would be running around double checking everything was in place. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. I just decided to worry about the mess tomorrow, and if we run out of food, one of the kids will have to make more. I've done my part." My arm comes around your shoulder and you tuck yourself into my side.

"That's what I've been telling you all week." I give you a smug grin and squeeze you closer.

Your eyes close and I find myself unable to take my eyes off you. You're still my pretty girl even after all these years, I feel you kiss my chest and smile.

"You're still the prettiest girl in the world," I breathe in deeply, loving the way you smell. "I remember the first time I saw you."

You laugh. "You were so smooth." I snort. "You carried my books like some old-fashioned gentleman."

"Shhh. I'm telling the story." I place a kiss on your head and begin.

.

 _ **1986.**_

 _I was the new senior at the school and the whispers had already started. This was my third high school in a year and I knew the rumors going around, I'd heard them all before. They were saying 'I was bad news; almost getting arrested in my old town: I smoked, drank alcohol, and liked to speed in my car, and that I may have even committed murder.' The parents in town had warned their daughters to stay away from the new town delinquent. The guys in town didn't know whether to hate me or worship me, but none of them knew me, and none of them cared that it was all lies._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Present Day.**_

You laugh; breaking me out of my story. "The smoking and driving fast were all true, and you did get thrown out of two other schools for vandalism. If you're going to tell the story ⎯ at least, tell the truth."

I kiss your head again.

"Shhh. Don't interrupt my story."

.

 _ **1986 Continued**_

 _It was exactly a week later that I saw you. All the females were hot for me; but I wasn't interested in having a relationship, especially since I had no plans to stay in town. I was standing by my car when I heard you drop your books. I turned to make some smartass comment, but seeing you stopped it dead on my tongue. I watched as you blushed and looked around to see if anyone had noticed. When our eyes met; it was like nothing and no one else existed, the background noise faded completely and in that moment all I could see was you. It was like a fire worked through my body and to my heart, awakening my soul, for it had found its other half._

 _I rushed over and helped you pick up your books; insisting that I carry them. I escorted you to your class and we became inseparable almost instantly ⎯ the bad boy and his pretty girl._

 _._

 _ **Present Day.**_

You smile; probably remembering it just as well as I did, our attraction was instant and you quickly became my world.

"Then, you had to meet Chief Swan." You laugh when I poke your side.

"Yes, he didn't really have a great impression of me, did he?"

.

 _ **1986 Continued.**_

 _The talk around the school had been terrible that first month and you had a couple of issues with the other girls. Today you had come running into my arms as soon as school had ended ⎯ holding back the tears because the other girls were jealous of how wonderful you are. I would have said something, but you were never one for confrontation and asked me to leave it alone. I decided to drive you home, we would leave your car in the parking lot until the next day._

 _The drive to your home was quiet except for your sniffles and it broke my heart. I held your hand all the way ⎯ offering what little comfort I could. As soon as we were out of the car I pull you closer and your arms circle my neck; your legs wrap around my waist snugly, and your head leans down close to mine ⎯ I can smell the mint on your breath._

" _I love you," I whisper against your lips. I know some people might think we're crazy, but I knew I loved you from the moment I first laid eyes on you. It was like my soul recognized yours, like a strange sense of deja vu. Like we had met before, but we had no memory of it. Like a piece of us were longing for the other and we didn't know it yet because we had not met._

 _I don't know if I believe in reincarnation just yet, but I know I believe in us! I believe in our love._

" _Ahem." I jump and my grip on you tightens, you lean your head around mine and smile a sheepish smile._

" _Hi dad, Edward drove me home today because I was upset."_

 _You unwrap your legs from around me and turn to face your father, a fierce blush covering your face. I knew meeting your dad was a big deal, and I really wanted a cigarette. I knew that lighting up a smoke would not give your dad the greatest impression of me, so I waited._

 _I leaned forward with my hand stretched. "Hi sir, I'm Edward Cullen. It's good to meet you, Chief Swan." My hand shakes slightly when your father ignores it, and I have to take a deep breath so I don't do or say anything stupid._

 _He glares at me in disdain. "I know exactly who you are."_

 _Shit._

 _._

 _ **Present Day.**_

You laugh when I grumble that it took forever for him to accept me. You know I was right ⎯ he never wanted to give me a chance.

"High school was good but then college happened; I hated being away from you."

I open my mouth to comment, but you quickly covered my mouth with your hand. "I know, I know. I insisted that you go on without me."

I narrow my eyes at you and lick your hand which makes you squeal and wipe it on your jumper is disgust.

"Edward! That's disgusting."

"Yes, now where were we?" I wait to see if you will interrupt before continuing.

.

 **1987.**

 _I had been in college now for three months and I was finally getting to spend some time with you. I had come home for the holidays and the first place I went when I arrived in town was your house. As soon as you opened the door, I had you in my arms and was kissing you like my life depended on it and it did. My life in school wasn't what I envisioned when we talked about it. The plan was for me to go to college for a year by myself; then when you graduated we could attend together._

 _We were unhappy ⎯ but coping and that's all we could hope for. When a part of your soul was missing you would never truly be happy again until it was returned. Our souls will remember the ache from our separation well into our next lives._

 _We head to my parent's house; my older brother Emmett had brought home his girlfriend of six months to meet them. I should have known it would be a disaster ⎯ Rosalie was a bitch._

 _._

 _ **Present Day.**_

You smack my chest lightly, "Be nice," you whisper.

You loved hearing me talk about us being soul mates; but hated that after all the years that had gone by, I had never truly forgiven Rose. As far as I was concerned ⎯𐀁 she was lucky I ever spoke to her again.

I pull you closer to me and continue.

.

 _ **1987 Continued.**_

 _It was a pleasant evening until we were eating dinner. Rosalie decided to make a comment about something she knew nothing about._

" _So you guys are staying together while Edward goes to college?" I looked at her in irritation ⎯ obviously, we were staying together, she knew I had a girlfriend back home._

" _Yes," I speak between gritted teeth; I feel you take my hand under the table._

" _So, that's why you turned down my friend Kate? You're waiting for your high school girlfriend." She laughs and I see my parents shift uncomfortably with the turn of conversation._

 _I don't comment. All I can do is glare at the vicious little harpy, I knew she wanted me to say yes to her friend. She liked the idea that they would be dating brothers, she wanted; double dates, double weddings, and all that stupid shit that BFF's dream of._

 _She turns to you and spews more idiocy. "Don't you think it's unfair ⎯ that you're holding him back from having a full college experience?" ⎯ She sneers ⎯ "He has girls throwing themselves at him in all directions, but he can't enjoy it because he has you waiting at home."_

 _Tears fill your eyes and before I can say anything, you stand up from your seat and flee the table._

 _I'm so angry ⎯ I knew how worried you had been when I left for school. You had fears that I would meet some other girl and never come back, but I hadn't and I wouldn't._

 _You are my world and that was never going to change._

" _You spiteful little bitch," I glare at her angrily ⎯ I hated her; I would never forgive her for making you cry. "She is everything to me! what did you think would happen? She would leave me and I would run straight into the arms of your slut of a friend."_

 _Dad and Emmett tried to reason with me, but I was beyond reason and you weren't here to calm me ⎯ with that thought I was up and out the door running after you. I would chase you to the end of time and back; you knew that, but maybe you needed me to remind you. When I realized you had arrived with me and you had no way home, I knew where you would go. Our meadow. It was your happy place and my mom had mentioned that you would park at our home and go there almost every day. The rain started and I was soaked through to the skin by the time I had reached you, you were sitting on the ground your head in your hands. Your sobs echoing through the surrounding woods._

" _Pretty girl." Your head snaps up and you give me a strained ⎯ teary smile. "You know I'm not interested in anyone else ⎯ so why are you crying?" You shake your head._

" _I know…" You pause, trying to find the words. "It's just... Sometimes I wonder if you want to do the whole college thing: the parties, the girls, and maybe I am holding you back."_

 _I shake my head and drop to my knees in front of you. I take your pretty face between my hands. "You! Just you pretty girl. I wanted to wait for you. I would have been completely happy with waiting till you graduated so we could have gone together." I kiss your nose. I know you think because we haven't gone all the way in our relationship that I might get tired of waiting, but I would wait forever to have my forever. You know that._

" _I can drop out. Maybe I should. I'm not willing to risk our relationship for a college experience that I can have when you leave high school." You shake your head like I knew you would. After all, this was your idea, you didn't want me getting into trouble around town while I waited for you._

" _Are we good, pretty girl?" You smile and laugh when I push you down. I hover over you. "You can't let that bitch get to you."_

" _I know, Edward. I was being silly. I think I cried more because I knew I was being silly and I was angry." You look at me ⎯ and the love for me in those bright brown eyes takes my breath away ⎯ It always does._

 _I kiss you._

" _Do you love me?" You whisper against my lips._

" _Yes." I smile at you._

" _Then prove it, scream it so the world can hear." I laugh and lean in._

" _I love you," I whisper._

" _Why did you whisper it?" You frown at me and I shake my head._

" _Because you are my world." Silly girl; you knew that._

 _._

 _ **Present Day.**_

You lean up and place a loving kiss on my lips.

"You're my world too."

"I love you," I whisper ⎯ your brown eyes look straight into mine. The love in them shines brightly as always. It's never faded once in our time together, and it's the one thing that has been constant in our ever changing lives.

"I love you too." You smile my pretty smile and my heart skips a beat.

"It wasn't too long after that ⎯ that we took the next step." I smile at the memory of your high school prom. You looked so beautiful and everyone had been jealous of my date.

"Yeah," You laugh, "we were the typical high school cliche, losing our virginities on prom night."

"I wouldn't change a thing," I breathe.

"Me either."

.

 _ **1988.**_

 _I had come home to take you to prom. I knew you weren't looking forward to dressing up, but I couldn't wait to see you in a dress. While I always think you are beautiful in anything you wear; the thought of you in a pretty dress excites me more than you know._

 _I knock on your door and Charlie answers telling me to come in; he doesn't really like me yet, but he has learned to tolerate my presence. After-all, I haven't been in any trouble since we met._

 _You tamed the beast._

 _I stand when I hear you on the stairs; my instinct telling me to be near you. My god I have never seen someone so beautiful. You're wearing a fitted blue dress that shows all your curves, you're even wearing a small heel ⎯ that I know will give you trouble ⎯ but I appreciate the thought; because I know the only reason you are not wearing chucks is because you wanted me to see you prettied up._

" _You are so beautiful, pretty girl." I promise you, no matter what you wear, you always take my breath away. But today; I feel like I'm seeing you again for the first time, and I swear ⎯ if you could listen to my heart now it would be whispering your name._

 _You look me over from head to toe. "You look so handsome, Edward."_

" _I know. I'm hot." I send you a cocky smile and a wink before offering you my arm._

 _Tonight you are staying with me; it took some convincing to get Charlie to agree, but he caved pretty quickly after you pouted and played the 'don't you trust me daddy' card. While Charlie didn't trust me ⎯ you were his little girl and you had never given him a reason not to trust you._

 _The dance was good; not some life-altering experience, but it was fun watching Eric and Mike try to dance. I can still hear your giggles when I stood you on my feet to dance. I told you I would make it fun and I would like to think I did._

 _Back at my parents house; you seemed to grow quiet, turning to look at me, you spoke the words I didn't expect to hear. "I think I'm ready, Edward."_

" _Ready for what pretty girl?" I never said I was smart ⎯ maybe it was because I didn't plan on it happening that night. I just wanted to fall asleep wrapped around my pretty girl._

" _I'm ready to be with you fully. I want you to make love to me."_

 _I looked at your pretty eyes; you were serious and I froze. Was I ready? I hadn't prepared myself! I didn't want to disappoint you ⎯ I knew I wouldn't last long._

" _Are you sure?" I breathed out, breathless before we had even begun._

 _You nod and slowly pull the dress zipper down. My eyes stay glued to your hands; watching them peel away your dress._

 _It pools at your feet, and I'm in awe of you when I look at you ⎯ standing there with your matching blue bra and panties. You're so brave ⎯ so trusting, I can only thank whatever god I pleased for sending you to me. Your hand shakes as it moves towards me and that's when I snap out of it. I'm not the only one that's nervous and it's reassuring to know._

 _I grab your hand and place a kiss upon it before placing it on my chest; pulling you close I kiss you slowly, sweetly. I need you to know what this means to me ⎯ to feel how much I love you, it's not enough to tell you, I need you to feel it deep within your soul._

" _I love you, my pretty girl. Forever." You smile at me._

" _I know." You whisper, and my heart skips a beat._

" _One lifetime is never going to be enough. When our time here comes to an end, I promise I will find you again." Your smile widens and I kiss away the tear that falls down your cheek._

" _I believe you."_

 _I kiss your lips and stand back. You put yourself out there and now it's my turn. My hands unbutton my dress shirt and I throw it somewhere behind me. I swivel my hips as I undo the button on my trousers, "I should've put some music on. I bet you would like to see me strip pretty girl." You laugh and I'm relieved, I needed you to relax and making you laugh is the only way I know how. I drop my trousers and step out of them pulling you close again. "I promise a strip tease next time baby."_

" _Okay." You look at me without any fear at all and I know you are certain with your decision._

 _We make our way to my bed ⎯ slowly climbing on; you lie back and I hover over you, kissing my way down your neck. I remove your bra and panties along with my boxers, and after fumbling around together ⎯ I enter you. It's slow and I can tell you're uncomfortable, but you nod and kiss me telling me you love me. Our breathing is loud and our lovemaking is fast. I don't last long, and you definitely don't finish ⎯ but it was perfect._

" _I promise next time will be better." I pant out and you laugh._

" _It was perfect Edward ⎯ I wouldn't change a thing." I look at you and I can see you are telling the truth._

" _Our love is the greatest love in the world." I whisper; you lean up to look at me. "I feel it here," I place a hand over my heart. "The fire that burns for you, but brings me peace at the same time." It also comes with a GPS; I would always find you, no matter what._

 _I lean in and kiss you ⎯ pulling our bodies closer, we kiss until we finally succumb to a peaceful sleep._

 _._

 _ **Present Day.**_

I wipe away the tears that had fallen from your eyes ⎯ you mean everything to me. The way you see me has always been astounding, but I want you to know that I see you the same way. You are my soul mate.

"You okay, pretty girl?" I wipe more tears away.

"Yeah." You blow out a breath and laugh at how silly you're being.

"Do you remember moving in together?"

You nod and I think back to our first home together.

"The arguments were good." I laugh, and you look at me with a look that says 'explain'. "Make-up sex." I wiggle my eyebrows again and you roll your eyes.

.

 _ **1990.**_

 _I kick the final box out of the way and look around. "Hey, baby! how about we work on christening the apartment? We still haven't done it at the window yet." I walk towards the bedroom listening to you giggle._

 _"Everyone will be here soon, we don't have time." I pause at the door and frown. Shit; I totally forgot that Emmett had invited himself and Rosalie over ⎯ along with a couple of the guys. That's why you made me finish unpacking the last boxes from the spare room._

 _We had been living here for almost a week now; you had lived_ _a year in the dorms ⎯ but realized pretty quickly that I was right. Living in dorms was overrated, but you had promised Charlie you would at least try._

 _"Damn, why did you say they could come?" I frown at you. I just wanted a quiet night with you._

 _"He's your brother and it's only for a couple of hours. He's bringing pizza and beer."_

" _Fine."_

 _I stomp around the apartment all night; refusing to play nice with anyone. You didn't know I was hoping to propose tonight, and my childish behavior put you in a bad mood ⎯ we both went to bed angry._

 _The next morning I was going to apologize to you. But mother nature had other plans._

 _"Hey, baby-"_

 _"Shut up, Edward." You rub your stomach and walk over to the couch. "You left the toilet seat up again ⎯ and is it so hard to pick up your clothes and put them in the hamper?"_

 _I frown; watching you lie down on the sofa, curling up, holding your stomach._

 _Shit! You got your period._

 _"Sorry, baby?" Wasn't that the appropriate response. It would probably be best if I just kept quiet._

 _The next couple of days were tense, and I know it was my fault for being so childish. Your period had ended, and I could see you struggling with how to approach me._

 _I had just come home after having a couple of drinks with Emmett. I was feeling a little tipsy and I was determined to put our silly argument behind us. Walking into the bedroom; I saw you already in bed, reading. You offer me an awkward smile, then turn back to your book. I pause; wondering how I can fix this._

 _Making my way to your iPod; I turn it on and turn to face you. I start to swivel my hips, my hands unbuttoning my shirt as I wiggle and walk at the same time. I know I must look ridiculous but your giggle makes me continue to make a fool of myself. I swivel my hips again while removing my belt. I turn to smack my ass; making your giggle turn into a full blown laugh. Once my pants are gone, I face you._

 _"Am I forgiven?" I pout, standing only in my boxers._

 _"You were already forgiven. I'm sorry." I pounce on you ⎯ throwing your book to the floor; I kiss you like my life depended on it because four days without your lips was far too long._

 _"Marry me?" I ask between kisses_

 _"Yes."_

 _Stripping your pajamas off; I proceeded to show you just how sorry I was, and just how happy I was that you'd agreed to become my wife._

 _._

 _ **Present Day.**_

"The strip tease works every time," I kiss you. "You could never resist my moves."

You nod, laughing, "Yeah, you were smooth."

"Then, I got you to marry me." I smile brightly at you.

"Like there was any chance of me saying no." You smile my pretty smile.

"You were a sure thing ⎯ but I swear Charlie was going to kidnap you." I send you a look so serious that it makes you laugh even more.

.

 _ **1993.**_

 _I stood at the end of the aisle waiting for you. I get to marry my pretty girl today and I can't wait; It's one of the happiest moments of my life. I knew we would always make it here ⎯ there was never any doubt._

 _The music started and I stood up straight ⎯ craning my head to see you. When I do, I feel lightheaded and I stagger a bit. Emmett has to grab me._

" _Easy brother, you look like you're going to faint." He laughs, but I also think I might faint; because walking towards me has to be the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. You glow in your beauty and you look more like an angel today than ever before. Your smile is sweet and your eyes are wide and bright. When Charlie places your hand in mine; I know I am home, because that's what you are, my starting point, my journey, and my destination. The strange sense of deja vu hits me again, and I know my soul recognizes that this is right. This is where we are supposed to be._

 _Soul mates. Forever._

 _._

 _ **Present Day.**_

No words were spoken; both of us lost in the memory, it was such a wonderful day, all our families mixed together. Charlie finally showed his acceptance of me.

"It was one of the best days of my life." My mouth finds your temple as I speak ⎯ pressing a soft kiss there.

"What was the best?" I shake my head because every day with you has been the best, it would be impossible to choose just one.

"All of it, I couldn't pick one day with you over another," I smile at you.

"What's the difference," She asked. "Between the love of your life and your soul mate."

"One is a choice, and one is not." You are my soul mate; my air, the reason I look forward to getting up every morning.

You purse your lips. "Then we had our babies."

I laugh and nod, I guess those count as some of the best days of my life.

.

 _ **1996.**_

 _You waddle by me with the vacuum cleaner and I sigh. I have given up trying to get you to relax. My mom called it nesting and every time I try to help or get you to stop ⎯ you threaten to kick my ass. You're due any day now and I'm excited to meet our son._

 _I remember how scared you were when you told me. We had only been trying for a couple of months and we were not expecting it to happen so quickly, but your nerves didn't last long and when I asked why you weren't nervous you simply answered 'because I have you' and that was that. I turned up the volume on the TV and sit, ready to relax, when you shouted me._

" _What!?" I shouted. I knew you probably wanted me to move something, heaven forbids you don't vacuum under the chest of draws._

" _It's time." Your voice appears from behind me and for a second ⎯ I have no clue what you are talking about; until I spot your hospital bag in your hand._

 _I jump up and am carrying you to the car before you can blink; you don't complain because you know I need it ⎯ I need to feel like I can help._

 _The drive to the hospital was tense, every time you cried out ⎯ my hands would tighten over the steering wheel. I had never felt so helpless._

 _But as I watch you push and pant bringing our son into the world, I understand exactly what you mean. Everything will be fine as long as we have each other._

 _You scream through one last push and I'm sure you broke a couple of fingers, but all that is forgotten when I meet our boy._

 _Lucas Anthony Cullen was born weighing 8lb 3oz with a head full of brown hair; looking just like me, he was so perfect, and again I was the luckiest man alive because of you._

 _._

 _ **1998.**_

 _I was sitting in the hospital waiting room trying to calm my racing heart. You had to have a cesarean section due to all the complications you've had during this pregnancy._

 _Pre-eclampsia had hit you pretty early on and it had not only put you at risk ⎯ but our unborn child also._

 _I had spent countless hours on the internet so I knew what to expect, I was terrified that I was going to lose not only you ⎯ but our child too. We didn't know the sex because our kid was stubborn and had its back to us during every sonogram._

 _The doctor calling my name brought me out of my thoughts; I jumped up and almost ran at him._

" _How are they?" The tears built in my eyes and my heart was hammering like a jackhammer._

" _Your wife is stable. You can see her shortly. She hemorrhaged but we were able to stop the bleed." I let out the breath I'd been holding and the tears fell._

" _Oh, thank god, and the baby?" The doctor smiled._

" _Healthy baby girl, you can see her now if you would like." I laughed and nodded wiping my tears. A girl. You gave me a little girl, our family was now complete._

 _Lily Marie Cullen weighed 6lb 1oz, bald and as beautiful as my pretty girl. she had me wrapped around her pinky from the moment I saw her._

 _We agreed ⎯ after the scare from this pregnancy that we wouldn't have any more children; I didn't want to take the risk again._

 _._

 _ **Present Day.**_

"She really does have you wrapped around her finger." You laugh and I smile ⎯ because all Lily had to do was pout and I would give her anything she wanted.

"Yeah." I shrug ⎯ unapologetic; I loved that she was a daddy's girl.

"Then, we had an unexpected turn of events,"

I grumble under my breath because while Logan was your baby boy, he was still a pain in my ass and had been from day one. You laugh because while that may be true you know I wouldn't have it any other way.

.

 _ **2009.**_

 _I come home to find you in tears and my first instinct was to panic._

" _Bella! Pretty girl. What is it, are you okay? The kids?" You nod and I hug you tight ⎯ relieved, but worried because you're not one for dramatics._

 _I hear you mumble hormones under your breath and I have no clue what you mean._

" _What's wrong, pretty girl?" You pull away to look me in the eye._

" _I'm pregnant." I blow out a shocked breath; it was impossible, I had had a vasectomy years ago. I didn't speak, still in shock._

" _I swear Edward I haven't been with anyone else." I laugh a loud bellowing laugh._

" _Silly girl, I know that," I kiss you gently. You're my world but I also knew I was yours._

" _I will call the doctor tomorrow." I hug you tight, looks like we're having a baby. God, I'm too old for this._

 _Turns out my vasectomy reversed itself. It was just our luck! But we see it for what it is ⎯ a blessing._

 _Seven months later weighing 5lb 11oz, Logan Edward Cullen entered the world in all his chaotic glory. He was four weeks early ⎯ messing up our plans for a romantic weekend away; a tradition he would keep over the years when he had a case of appendicitis and later, the flu._

 _It seems our little troublemaker never wanted us to leave him; he was a constant cockblock throughout the years but he made me feel young again._

 _My little hellion._

 _._

 _ **Present Day.**_

I sigh, Logan and I were best buds. While Lucas was the eternal mommy's boy ⎯ Logan idolized me. I was his hero and he never wanted to be away from me for very long. It caused a couple of issues in the beginning, but we adapted fairly quickly.

"We have been really lucky in our life, haven't we?" I feel you place a kiss on my chest.

"You have given me the best life pretty girl, and I am one goddamn lucky, son-of-a-bitch to have you." I smile. I knew we would end up here, it was everyone else that doubted us. "Was it everything you hoped for, pretty girl?" You nod.

"I wouldn't change a single thing Edward," You look up and smile at me, your eyes shining with love, then your smile breaks out into a yawn ⎯ tired from the busy day.

"I promised you we would be great, didn't I?" I pull you closer and place kisses all over your face, making you giggle and waking your tired body up.

The doorbell interrupts our kisses and I frown, all the kids were coming to see us today ⎯ you had prepared a feast for the party. Everyone we knew would let themselves in; but as the doorbell continues to ring once, twice, three, four times and so on, you laughed knowing instantly who it was.

"Answer the door, dear." Knowing he wouldn't stop unless I did, I push myself up.

"Your son is a pain in my ass Bella." Your laugh turns into a snort.

"My son! I'm sure you had a part in making him."

I turn to glare at you before holding your face between my hands. "In our next life, let's skip the children."

"Now, I know you don't mean that dear."

I let go of your face and turn down the hall. Opening the door to my youngest, yet, biggest child. Logan looked and acted just like my brother; he was just as big and just as loud. He grabs me in his signature bone-crushing hug and his loud voice echoes throughout the house.

"Happy Anniversary old man, where's mom? I can't believe she's been married to your old ass for fifty years. That woman deserves a medal." I punch him in the shoulder, and follow behind him and his family. I watch him scoop you up into his arms and spin you around, your laugh meets my ears and I sigh. You really are the prettiest girl I know.

Our children are all grown-up now with children and grandchildren of their own, and while you will definitely complain about the noise today, I know you love having us all together.

Our family was the most important thing.

You come over and kiss me, telling me to keep them entertained while you freshen up.

"Happy anniversary, Edward." I hold you tighter ⎯ enjoying the moment.

"Thank you, baby. It's been the best fifty years of my life." I smile down at you

"Do you love me?" My smile widens.

"Yes."

"Then prove it, scream it so the world can hear you."

"I love you," I whisper.

"Why did you whisper it?" I smile and raise one eyebrow.

"Because you are my world."

I kiss you, hoping you can feel just how thankful I am.

Thankful for my children; the beautiful life that I have had with you, and most of all, thankful for you.

You are my world and I look forward to our next life together.

.

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
